island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Strigid
Strigid is a knowledgeable owl with posh tendencies. She lives in Cloud Nine, usually teaching as a teacher in Freak school to share her knowledge. She tends to be strict, and is often demanding of discipline. Strigid is very much driven by a pursuit of knowledge, and spends a considerable amount of time learning to keep herself up to date. The presence of Strigid often makes other Freaks feel uncomfortable, due to her high emphasis on manner and tendency to criticize others without a regard for their feelings. However, Strigid means well, and does so with the intention to improve others. Strigid is receiving Individual Support from Katie to try to get her to understand the feelings of other people, and change her problematic mindset. Appearance Strigid has the appearance of a thin light-brown owl with a vertically stretched head, further exaggerating the already posh look on her face. She has an old-fashioned way of dressing, and wears glasses for close reading. Personality Strigid is a highly disciplined, intelligent woman. She enjoys engaging in discussion of topics with people who are also knowledgeable. Strigid tends to compliment good behavior, proper dressing and studiousness. However, Strigid is problematic for several reasons. Strigid has the tendency of being a prude - she is easily shocked by certain less-than-formal behaviors, and particularly takes issue with Squiggles' flirtatiousness with several freaks, and Wally, who she sees as a bad example due to his smoking and cynicism. A notable quirk she has is that sometimes, she subtly compares people to each other, usually citing Whimpers as the perfect role model. Strigid does not understand the feelings of other people much, and this regularly makes her the start of a lot of drama and hurt feelings. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Strigid speaks in a posh, high-class British accent. * Strigid tends to roll her "r" or prolong her "n" when she is emphasizing something or feels strongly about something. * She tends to use phrases that would be funny to use in casual situations. * She tends to be overly verbose, more than she needs to be. Example phrases: # "I highly apprrrreciate your contribution to this conversation. Now if you excuse me, I must be going now." # "What am I supposed to do then, Squiggles? Congratulate Dianna for not paying attention in class?" # "I suppose your freakish behaviour can be explained by your total lllllllack of interest, in social class!" # "How long has it been since you have practiced Fireball? Perhaps you should learn from Whimpers, who is practicing every single day!" # "Trrry harder. With enough practice, you will become formidable. I want you to be the best you possibly could!" Motives Strigid was once Olivia, raised up in a rich family - but it was a hostile environment with sky-high expectations. This caused her to regularly feel inferior to not only her peers at class, but her own sisters. She chose to overcome this by an enormous amount of work, and dedicating her life to perfection. Unfortunately for many, as Olivia grew older she not only ended up not only becoming like her mother, but several times more deranged in this pursuit of perfection. When she transformed, her abilities enabled her to severly outperform any of her human peers in mental capability and what she thought was perfection. Strigid's main motive is to help others reach her idea of perfection, and maintaining the idea that she is as perfect as she could be. Deeper than that, Strigid wants to beat the feeling that she is mentally inadequate, and has gotten herself on a never-ending conveyor belt of self-improvement and never truly being satisfied with herself. She secretly wants to be "off the hook", but feels that she will become degenerate if she stops being obsessed about being prim and proper. Hobbies Strigid does not have many other hobbies other than learning. In her free time, she simply watches TV, or tries to gossip or follow other Freaks to see what they are doing. Since she does not know what to do with her free time other than TV, she often spends a large amount of time doing chores and living vicariously through other the lives of other Freaks. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak